


Outlaw Queen Drabbles and One-shots

by NightLady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLady/pseuds/NightLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of Outlaw Queen drabbles and one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Once Upon A Time.
> 
> Just a drabble of sorts. Regina is awoken in the middle of the night by Roland and Henry, courtesy of their resident poltergeist. Hope you guys like it. :)

The screaming of a young child woke Regina up from her slumber. She sat up with a start just as Henry and Roland barged into her room.

"Mom? It’s back again," He said with a slight tremble in his voice. Roland was clinging tightly onto Henry’s shirt and the older boy had a protective arm around the small child.

Roland held out his arm which had been marked with a red bite mark. “It bit me,” he muttered fearfully.

Regina ran one hand through her hair and sighed. She knew the signs and Henry’s confirmation made it even more real. She knew that it never left but she hadn’t thought that it would begin terrorising any of her children again. She thought that she made it extremely clear all those years ago.

Robin sat up in bed, confused by the exchange. He had no idea what was going on and he wanted to know why his younger son had bite mark on his arm.

"Regina, what is it?" Robin asked, perplexed. As if to answer his question, a cackling laughter came from outside, sending the two boys scrambling into their bed. Doors were being slammed shut one by one from the far end of the hallway.

Annoyed to have been roused arupbtly from her sleep by the pest, Regina got up with a huff and said, “A poltergeist.”

"A what?" Robin exclaimed. He knowledge about the supernatural may be limited but even so, he never expected Regina to actually allow one to live under the same roof as her. He got up and followed her into the hallway.

Henry took hold of Roland’s hand and followed behind his step-father. He had enough experience with this poltergeist to understand that it was safer to stay close to his mother. Regina’s mouth had curled into a sneer. It was evident that she was less than happy to have to forgo her sleep for this.

"Come out, Granger," She barked at thin air. The air grew thick and the lights in the hallway began to flicker before the ghost took form in front of them.

"What did I tell you all those years ago, Granger?" Regina scolded, glaring at the ghostly form of a boy no older than Henry.

"You’re no fun," The poltergeist pouted. He shifted slightly under Regina’s icy glare before continuing with a mumble, "You said that I’m no longer allowed to leave the attic unless I want an exorcism…"

The ghost actually had the nerve to shudder at the part about the exorcism.

"And?" Regina urged, crossing her arms.

"And I must not torment your son anymore," He said. His eyes then flashed with mischief as he looked up and retorted with a grin, "But I did not torment Henry, did I? All I did was scare young Roland over there."

"Roland is as much my son as Henry is. I specifically told you that you must never touch any of my children. It does not simply apply to Henry. Tonight, you left the attic. You’ve forced me to do this, Granger," Regina replied, raising her arms dramatically.

Granger drew back and held his hands out over his face. “No, please, give me a chance. I’ll stick to the attic this time,” he cried out in fear and fled upstairs.

Regina smiled and turned around to face her family, “There. Problem solved. Now, go back to sleep, darlings. I’ll come by to tuck you in soon.”

She ushered the boys into their respective rooms. Robin stood there watching her, gobsmacked. Regina laughed at the look on his face after having witnessed such a scene.

"Don’t worry, Granger’s pretty harmless for a poltergeist," She whispered to him in assurance before heading downstairs. When she returned, Robin watched as his wife burned the Sage in a bowl and sprinkled salt in both Roland and Henry’s rooms.

"Just in case," She smiled and returned to sleep.


	2. Everyone Loves Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outlaw Queen drabble, takes place in the Enchanted Forest. Roland helps Regina make dessert for dinner.

Regina swept into the kitchens, the short train from her outfit trailing behind her. She had no idea why she was still wearing her Evil Queen outfits when they weighed down on her heavily and made it hard for her to function. After twenty-eight years of slacks, silk blouses and dresses, she had nearly forgotten how suffocating her clothes back in the Enchanted Forest had been.

Upon seeing the arrival of the former Evil Queen, several of the servants fled the kitchens, leaving only the small group of those whom she had been working with for the past few weeks. Time passed terribly slowly in the Enchanted Forest, despite the fact that there was an imminent threat. As a result, Regina had taken to helping to prepare meals in the kitchens. It wasn’t a job fit for a royal but she enjoyed cooking and she hardly considered herself a royal now anyway.

"Oh hey, Regina, you’re here!" Ruby beamed at her.

Regina simply shrugged and replied, “Well, what’s on the menu tonight? Anything I can help with?”

"There’s always something you can whip up, judging by your skills. Granny said that you’re in charge of dessert again tonight. But please, no more apple turnovers. I really love them, but we’ve been eating them for a few days," Ruby rambled on as Regina stepped around her and began to extract the necessary ingredients.

"How does chocolate cake sound?" Regina looked up just in time to see the werewolf leap up in joy at the sound of chocolate. She felt an aching pain in her heart as she was reminded of how much Henry loved the chocolate cakes she baked and Ruby’s response was a perfect imitation of that of Henry’s. She looked away to hide her grim expression from the brunette only to come face-to-face with a young boy hugging a monkey soft toy.

His dimpled smile cheered her up considerably and she smiled at him in adoration, “Hello there, Roland, dear. What brings you here?”

"Papa’s busy, so I came to look for you," He grinned.

"He looks just like that thief when he grins like that," Regina thought and her smile widened unconsciously.

"Wait a minute, why am I thinking of that brute this way?" She frowned and berated herself. Robin was a rival and almost like an enemy. She shouldn’t be thinking of him this way. She shook away her thoughts and finished her preparations. She would teach Roland how to make her chocolate cake today.

Robin had been looking around the castle for his son when he found him with Regina in the kitchens. He stood at the doorway, watching the two of them interact with a smile on his face. Roland’s face was smeared with chocolate and flour. Regina’s face wasn’t spared from the mess either, as the right side of her face was covered with flour as well. The two looked completely at ease with each other as they worked, oblivious to Robin’s presence. Robin felt his heart swell with love as he watched Regina guide his young son in baking the way a mother would. As much as he constantly bickered with the brunette, he was experiencing a growing adoration for the woman. 

Robin’s cover was blown when Roland noticed him standing there and came barrelling towards him.

"Papa! Regina and I made chocolate cake for everyone!" The young boy shrieked happily as Robin picked him up and strode towards the former Queen.

"Your Majesty, I hope he hasn’t been troubling you," Robin was trying extremely hard to contain his smirk. It was hard to talk to Regina when her face was decorated with flour. He had to admit that she looked cute.

"Well, it was all going pretty well until you came along, thief," She eyed him darkly before turning back to her cake. "At least we’re nearly done."

Robin knew when he was being dismissed, but he couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and dust the flour off her face. His eyes were full of mirth and he promptly fled the kitchens with his son when Regina glared furiously at him. What he failed to notice was the light blush that developed on her cheeks and Regina placing her hand over the spot where he had touched after he left the place.


	3. Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluff? Regina & Robin coming home from a date or something and coming downstairs and seeing their boys bond. Hoping Regina gets this family Lana wanted her to have ;-)

Regina unlocked the door and turned to face Robin just before they entered the house. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her lovingly.

"Thank you, for that wonderful picnic," Regina said as they pressed their foreheads together. Robin responded by leaning in for another kiss, to which she returned just as passionately.

They broke away, panting. They remained in that position for several minutes, lost in each other’s eyes, before Robin mentioned their sons.

"Perhaps we should relieve the sitter of her duties. Our sons are probably quite a handful," He winked at her before opening the door for her.

Kathryn had kindly offered to babysit for them that night. She was in the living room when they returned, with the children nowhere in sight.

"Henry and Roland are in their ‘den’, as usual. They were watching a movie the last time I checked on them," she reported to them before leaving. The couple thanked her and paid her just as Frederick arrived to pick his wife up.

"I guess we should check on them, and possibly send them to bed?"

Robin nodded and followed behind Regina as they crept downstairs. They had converted the basement to a kind of den where Roland and Henry could hang out in and relax. It was child-proof to maintain Roland’s safety, especially since it wasn’t possible for them to keep an eye on the toddler at all times.

Regina stopped mid-step and broke into a soft smile.

"Look at them," she whispered as Robin wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. They watched the children interact.

The credits of the movie was playing softly in the background. Henry was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa with Roland laying on the sofa, peering over the older boy’s shoulder. Henry had one of his ever-present Marvel comic books perched on his lap and was reading it to Roland. He would point out each part and would explain it to the younger boy. Occasionally, he would read some of the lines in a different voice, making Roland giggle in glee.

Robin chuckled at the scene, prompting the boys to turn back and look at the couple. Roland leapt up immediately and bounded towards them, “Papa! Mama Regina!”

He jumped into Regina’s arms and Robin held onto her firmly to prevent her from falling over as a result of the impact. She laughed and kissed Roland on both cheeks.

"Hello, Roland, darling," she laughed as the little boy hugged her tightly. Henry strode over, like the young man he was growing into, and shot them a grin, "Mom, Robin, how long have you guys been standing there?"

Regina wrapped an arm around her teenage son and kissed his forehead, “Long enough to hear you impersonate Iron Man.”

"Now, it’s time for bed, boys," She continued firmly, earning herself a groan from both boys. Robin chuckled and placed an arm around Henry’s shoulder as the family made their way upstairs.


	4. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Got a prompt, could be oq, mostly regina-centric: Intentions. Regina was never "evil." Everything she did she hid & made 2 LOOK evil. The villages slaughtered/burned were sleeping potions & glamors, not real. She did it 2 keep Rumple targeting her instead of making some1 else evil. If she wanted Snow dead & been evil, she would SO b dead, so having snow run was 2 protect her from Rumple 2. Everything thought about the Evil of the Queen was a lie. The truth comes out, everyone feels guilty, OQ.

_**"You know, you were kind of right when you said that the ‘evil’ moniker never suited me," Regina said softly to Robin as they sat in front of the fireplace. Robin puts down his wine glass and takes her free hand in his.** _

_**"What do you mean?"** _

Unbeknownst to the couple, there was someone else listening in on their conversation. Sidney Glass was hell-bent on getting his revenge on Regina Mills, having been played by her over and over again. He had managed to escape from his ‘ward’ in the hospital and had planted bugs all over Regina’s home and office. He has been monitoring her for awhile, hoping to catch the moment when Regina shows her evil side and broadcast it to the whole of Storybrooke.

_**"There’s something you should know about all the evil things I did."** _

Sidney’s attention is drawn when he hears what Regina had just said. This was it. This was his moment. Sidney gleefully connects his equipment. Storybrooke would now learn about Regina’s deepest secrets. He had found a way to hijack Storybrooke’s main radio signal and now, Regina’s conversation with Robin was being broadcasted to all of Storybrooke.

 _ **"I don’t know where to begin. But I guess the beginning is always a good start,"**_  Regina’s voice infiltrated the Diner, bringing confused looks upon the patrons. When they realised it was coming from the radio, Emma made a move to turn it off, only to be stopped by David.

"Let’s hear what she has to say about her evil deeds," He told her. Everyone had now stopped eating, their attention drawn by the private conversation which had just been broadcasted.

_**"My mother hadn’t exactly been the best mother. Her ties with Rumplestiltskin made her even more power-hungry. Imagine my horror when I learnt that she orchestrated my saving Snow, killed Daniel and took advantage of my kindness just so that I become Queen," Regina’s voice shook as she recalled how her mother had ripped out Daniel’s heart right in front of her.** _

_**"She manipulated Snow White into giving her the information she required. Snow was just a young child then. I didn’t want Snow White’s innocence to be tarnished by my mother’s ideals. So, when Rumple came to me with a portal, insisting that I send my mother through it, I did what I had to to protect the child. I pushed my mother through it," Regina’s voice had a light tinge of regret to it and Robin was not surprised. The woman had been her mother after all and what she had been forced to do was something no one should ever have to go through.** _

_**"Little did I know of the plans Rumple had for me after that. He was to take on an apprentice, in order to enact his curse and use Snow and what would become her family as pawns to help him find his son. I knew what I had to do. I had to become his student. I didn’t kill Leopold, well, not exactly. He was in on my plan all the while and when he found out that he was ill, he thought that it was time to advance on the plan and save his precious daughter. I told Leopold about how the Genie had been infatuated with me. Leopold then suggested using him as a tool. Leopold was actually his own murderer. He died a brave man and a loving father. After he died, I was to become the Evil Queen so as to chase Snow White out of the Kingdom, away from Rumple, for her own safety."** _

"No," Snow gasped when Regina mentioned the truth behind her father’s death. It did make some sense, because it had not seem very plausible that her diary and the mirror had been discovered by Leopold that easily. She placed her hands over her mouth and continued listening with wide eyes as Regina told Robin her life story.

_**"Wait, but why did Leopold have to die for your plan to work?" Robin asked, slightly perplexed.** _

_**"Leopold had only a few weeks left to live anyway. His death had been a vital step in allowing me to advance as Queen and to take over the Kingdom. It allowed me to continue my pretense of hating both Leopold and Snow, so that Rumple will never discover the real me and find someone else to unleash his curse. I hired the Huntsman to chase Snow further away from the Kingdom, knowing that he always had a soft spot and would never kill her. I kept my mask up and Rumple continued to teach me the dark arts."** _

_**"What about your reputation as the Evil Queen? You were accused of so many evil deeds," Robin asked as Regina took a sip of wine.** _

_**"Oh, that was easy. Gossip spreads like wildfire. All I had to do was send my most loyal knights to spread the word. The magic Rumple taught me had plenty of use after all. The villages that had been set on fire were just empty houses burning. The slaughter of entire villages had always been the use of simple sleeping potions or illusions caused by magic. It’s funny how no one ever wondered why my executions were never done in public, but in the castle. It had to be done so that everyone, Rumple included, would think that I was a Dark Witch."** _

_**Regina sat up and smiled when she remembered a particular incident, “I remember being under Rumple’s cloaking spell once. I had my knights attempt to execute me whilst I was still looking like a peasant woman and Snow saved me from them. She took care of me when I got injured and I led her to an illusion of a village that had been slaughtered. It was pretty discouraging to see the hatred she had for me when she saw that.”** _

_**"She has always been brave and kind-hearted. I could see why the people adored her. She would’ve been a great Queen if I didn’t enact the curse," Regina spoke fondly about the woman who had been her step-daughter.** _

"Oh, and I’ve always been so mean to her!" Snow cried out.

"Shh, Sister. I can’t hear her with your random outbursts!" Leroy grunted.

_**"The curse. I understand that you were forced to enact it but was there any other way you could have stopped Rumplestiltskin?" Robin had so many questions. Regina spent so many years as the Evil Queen just to protect Snow and her people. Surely there must’ve been other ways to stop Rumple.** _

_**"I did try. Several times, in fact. I thought that with Snow under a sleeping curse, perhaps Rumple would stow away his ideas of enacting his curse. But that stupid Charming had to get in the way. I was going to awaken Snow once I had destroyed the curse but Charming had to give her the True Love’s Kiss before I could do anything," Regina said, her frustration with Charming clearly present in her tone.** _

_**"Then I found out about Belle and tried to get her to kiss Rumple to strip him of his powers. That failed terribly as well. I kept Belle as prisoner, so that I would have the upper hand one day, when I really needed it. Belle was his true love, you see, but Baelfire was still more important to him then," There was remorse in her voice when she spoke of how she had kept Belle as a prisoner against her own rights.** _

_**"So you had no choice but to enact the curse…" Robin trailed off as the realisation dawned upon him.** _

_**Regina nodded gravely, “If I didn’t do it, Rumple would’ve found someone else. That person may not come up with a town this pleasant. For all we know, we could’ve been left in a prison with raging fires and dangerous monsters. The least I could do when I enacted the curse was to give people good lives. If I hadn’t been the sacrificial lamb, more people could have…”** _

The radio crackled as the broadcast was broken. Sidney had been fumbling when he realised what Regina was talking about and had finally broken the connection. He sat in the abandoned trailer in disappointment, realising that he had always been a pawn and will never be anything but a pawn. After all, he had just accidentally shown Storybrooke the true nature of Regina Mills: The golden-hearted Evil Queen.

Everyone in the Diner sat in silence as the broadcast died, leaving only the sound of static crackling from the radio. It was hard to believe that the Evil Queen was truly good all along.

"So, my Mom’s actually good all along?" Henry was the first to break the silence, sending a soft murmuring across the Diner as people began to speak amongst themselves quietly.

"I s’pose, kid," Emma said.

"Come to think of it, none of us have actually lost a family member as a result of death at the Queen’s hands. We’ve been separated, but we always get reunited," Michael Tillman added.

Nobody knew how long they’ve all sat in the diner, trying to digest what they just learnt about Regina, until their Mayor entered the Diner with her beau. Regina stopped in her tracks when she entered a crowded but quiet Diner. Everyone was staring at her with a strange look on their faces. It was almost as if they were all…guilty.

She furrowed her brows in confusion before deciding to retrace her steps and exit the Diner instead. The atmosphere inside was too tense and strange for her liking. Before she could leave, though, she was stopped by Snow.

"Regina! Wait! We would all like to apologise."


End file.
